Survivors
by Ayoshen
Summary: "Veronica is a survivor, like you are." Finn can't get Challenger's words out of her mind. Are they really that similar?
1. Finn's Song

**Author's Note:** Another victim of my desperate attempt at bringing more femslash into the Plateau, because it sure as heck deserves some. **Veronica/Finn.** You have been warned, don't like, don't read.

**Timeline:** Pre-Legacy, post-Tapestry (obviously) (That doesn't give us much space now, does it?)

_Italics stand for thoughts or emphasis._

**Please note that English is not my native language.** If you spot any errors, let me know and I'll fix it.

* * *

**Part 1: Finn's Song**

_Veronica is a survivor, like you are._

I don't know why he said that. I'm nothing like her! All is quiet tonight, as I'm lying in the bed I adopted in Veronica's treehouse, contemplating Challenger's words.

Veronica knows everything about everything. How can I possibly resemble that? Thoughts of the past are uncontrollably flooding my mind.

* * *

_I was crouching in the corner, clutching my favorite teddy bear close to my chest. There were noises everywhere. Loud noises. Screams, explosions; it was all in this chaotic song of destruction I loathed._

_Father had gone to check on the situation outside. He hadn't come back yet. Mother had been infected with the disease and knew her end was near. She was sitting on what used to be a chair, rocking back and forth and praying. Some still believed those pitiful chants could be heard over the dancing tones of our imminent doom._

„_Mama?"_

_She stopped and sat still, then turned her head swiftly and stared at me with a look of terror. But I couldn't see my mother in there anymore. She must have left with dad._

„_It's all over, child."_

_My eyes widened as I realized she was right. The air stood still as well, and silence enveloped me so tightly I could barely breathe. I needed to find mommy and daddy. They were sure heading home by now, but I wanted to see them right now. I ran outside._

„_Finn!"_

_I was tackled by my mother and fell into one of the many deep craters made by the bombs. They formed more of a city than the city itself. I heard the whistle of guns and the drumming of grenades, until a hand with my mother's ring fell beside me with a thud, splattering blood all over the pit. And then… nothing._

_

* * *

_I now realize I'm hugging my pillow. I let go of it, albeit reluctantly.

I admit, there is a similarity; Veronica lost her parents, too. But she still has hope of finding them. She didn't hear the song the way I did. We're not the same. No, that's where the similarities end, and since then, our lives went their separate ways. Didn't they?

_

* * *

Somebody had to stop this madman. I might have been little, and I might have only been a girl, but I was driven by vengeance. Vengeance is a powerful emotion._

_In times like these, you find weapons and ammo scattered everywhere you go. I stumbled into one of the countless abandoned buildings, one that wasn't as demolished as the others and could provide hope and shelter for the night, away from all the fire._

_It was then that I saw it, lying innocently on the dirty floor. A crossbow, made of silver which would shine if it ever got the chance. It was rather beautiful for a tool of Death._

_I studied it cautiously for a good few minutes. I had rarely seen those in the grip of merciless soldiers. Guns were simply more appealing._

_I'd seen too many people with a bullet in their chest. I didn't want to end up like them.  
_

_I caressed the crossbow. Here, amidst ashes, dirt and festering body parts, it seemed just as lonely as I was. We were both abandoned by those we loved the most._

_Just as I was about to pick it up, I heard the all-too familiar noise of a rushing vehicle._

Slavers.

_I froze with the crossbow pressed to my chest._

„_Check this one! It looks safe enough for a few survivors to be hiding in there."_

_I liked that word; survivor. Was that who I was?_

_A tall, blonde guy jumped over the debris and got inside. He was wearing ragged clothes and his body almost made it seem like he just leapt out of one of those old movies with Sylvester Stallone. My dad had liked them._

_The man also had one of those vessels of evil. A gun._

_I clutched my teeth. When he saw me, he burst into laughter._

„_Tony, you won't believe this! Get your ass over here and look what I found!"_

_He had to wipe tears of laughter off his face as he reached for his paralyzer. He didn't seem to mind the fact that I was armed._

_To hell with this. I was a survivor, they had said it themselves. It would stay this way. I wasn't gonna let them drag me away! I grabbed a steel bolt off the ground and fired without thinking. Even though I'd never done this before, it hit the mark. I shot the hunter in the stomach and swept that smug grin off of his face._

_ „What the fuck's going on, Jace?" I heard the other man shouting from somewhere behind me, but I didn't turn around or even slow down. I kept running for my life, for minutes, hours, maybe days even, until I passed out. I never let go of my newfound weapon._

* * *

I glance at said crossbow lying on the table. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, provoking memories like these back on the surface. I sigh, get up, and decide to wander through the treehouse. Passing by Veronica's room, I peek in to see her sleeping peacefully with her back facing me. How can she be so calm? She's nothing like me.

I check the kitchen to see if there's any leftover fruit or raptor meat, but, apparently, I'm not even destined to satisfy my hunger tonight. Oh well. I smile as I remember how hungry Roxton tends to be when he comes home after a long day of hunting.

Home?

Veronica has always had a home. The treehouse, the forest it's in, the entire freaking Plateau is her home. Me? It's been a long time since I used that word.

I walk over to the wooden fence and look over into the depths of the wilderness. It seems suspiciously tamed at night, with only some of those bugs (that fascinate Challenger for some reason) talking in a language I can't understand.

I spot a handprint of Alex the Lava Man burnt into the fence. Oh yes, the gang told me that story. Too bad that Lionel guy was such a douche. It's good they stopped him; I've seen enough worlds destroyed for a lifetime.

I absentmindedly put the palm of my hand onto the damaged wood. Alex's hand was much bigger than mine.

Suddenly, I hear someone walking behind me. I turn around to see the shaded figure of Veronica Layton in the darkness. She walks over next to me and rests her elbows on the fence. We both stand there, watching the blackness spread.

„Can't sleep?" she asks, a hint of concern evident in her voice. After all, we _have_ become quite fond of each other.

I nod. „You?"

„Neither," she confirms. Turns out I was wrong. „I suppose the boys told you about where the handprint came from?" she asks as she points her finger at the location of my hand.

„Yeah." I withdraw. Then there is silence.

I don't know if she can read my thoughts or is thinking the same, but she says something I'm not expecting.

„You still have a family, just as I do."

I snap. „Would you stop it with the comparing?" I hiss angrily. „You have no idea what I've been through!"

She glances at me. „You have no idea what _I've_ been through," she replies, her expression unchanged but her voice stone cold, like iron cutting through my flesh. „What are we to you, then?"

I close my eyes and bury my face in my hands. What are they to me? Guides? Guardians? Shelter?

My eyes open wide in realization. I can almost sense Veronica smiling. „There's not much of a difference between us and a family, Finn. You're a part of it," she says and rests her hand on my shoulder. It feels… warm.

I panic. I look at her, on the verge of tears, which is something that hasn't happened in years. „What am _I_ to _you_?" I can hear my voice shaking and silently curse my vocal chords.

„A good person."

For a brief moment, both of us stop being survivors and become human again, as I let down my guard, stop denying my body the desire to lean into Veronica's embrace and cry.

_Perhaps Challenger was right. Perhaps we ain't so different after all._


	2. Veronica's Secret

**Author's Note: **Part 2, written a day after part 1 :) I had no idea where this was going when I started the very first sentence of Finn's Song, and now it all seems like it's flowed out of my hand. I only stopped writing to get some sleep. If you're more into the sisterhood thing, don't read the last three sentences. If you're okay with _the other thought_, then yay, have a cookie!

And again, English is not my native language. You know the drill.

* * *

**Part 2: Veronica's Secret**

It's hard to fall asleep with Challenger snoring like a horse in this house. I wonder how is it possible that he hasn't attracted unwanted attention of the many predators of the Plateau yet.

I'm thinking about Finn. Why? I don't know. Maybe she reminds me of myself. Maybe it frightens me.

Even after all these years, she's like a lion cub strolling away from its mother for the first time. I used to be that way, too. I wonder when it changed.

The picture of my parents haunts me from my bed table.

* * *

_„Abigail! You've got to see this. I've found a beautiful field not too far away form the treehouse, full of blue orchids!" I heard my father exclaim excitedly as he emerged from the elevator._

_ „Calm down, Tom. We can go there _after_ Veronica has had her breakfast, honey," my mother said with her signature smile, walking into the kitchen in that snow white dres with long sleeves my dad had always liked._

_ I was still quite tired since we had come home from a long exploration tour late the night before. „I don't wanna go, momma," I confessed guiltily. „You can go without me and bring me some of those blue orchids to see."_

_ „Oh, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it, sweetheart," my mom said and caressed my hair. „But will you be okay here, alone?"_

_ I rolled my eyes. „Come on, mom, I'm ten already! I can take care of myself," I said with a smirk. Both my parents raised their eyebrows at me._

_ „You so remind me of a certain other person in this room," my mom responded._

_ „Come on, Abby, the girl's fine. Get changed so we can go!" Father had always been stubborn and impatient when it came to plants. Before I could say goodbye, he was already back in the elevator, going down. My mom sighed and I nodded knowingly._

_ While she was changing, I spent the time poking my food. I could practically see myself hopping back into bed the second they were gone. The corners of my mouth twisted in a slight smile at the thought. Parents are so cruel!_

_ Abigail Layton reappeared, wearing tan shorts, T-shirt and a hat, with guns attached to her belt. She looked professional and peculiarly dangerous. I wished I would be that cool when I grew up. She kissed my forehead, grabbed her bags and left._

_ „We'll be back in a few hours!"_

* * *

I wish I had gone with them. I wish I had forced them to stay. I wish I had known I would never see them again.

I wonder if that's what happened to Finn, too. She didn't talk about her parents with me. Roxton said something about a war but didn't know the details. Apparently, she didn't tell them, either. I know she was four. That must have been awfully tough for her, even more than it was for me. Did she have friends? She must have had friends, nobody can survive alone at the age of four, be it at times of war or dinosaurs.

We have much in common. A part of me wants to talk to her about all those things, and the other one is scared. She seems so light-hearted and playful under the light of day.

I hear the sound of footsteps behind me, but as soon as it comes, it fades away. I must be hearing things.

Has she had to kill to survive? Has she ever killed a person? Has she ever ran for her life? I remember my first kill. It wasn't a person, though.

_

* * *

„Mom? Dad?"_

_ My parents hadn't come home that day, nor the day after. I couldn't sleep since they left. I grew worried and went to look for them with nothing but a kitchen knife I had hastily grabbed; I could think as straight as that._

_ „Mom! Dad!"_

_ The sun was already setting and there was no sign of either of my parents. All of a sudden, I heard the crack of a branch from somewhere in the bush._

_ „Daddy?"_

_ No response. But I knew if it had been something dangerous, I would hear my dad shouting ‚danger!' like he always did._ When in danger, I do what I'm told. I hide or run, and I don't make a noise until the battle is won.

_ But when a full-grown raptor jumped out of the bush and attacked me, it downed on me. My dad was not coming back._

_ I leapt away and the lizard's mouth missed my leg by just a few inches, but it was quicker than me. As soon as my back hit the ground, I felt its teeth gnawing at it. I screamed and tried to rip out of its grip, but it was no good. _

_ „Mom! Dad! Assai! Help!"_

_Finally, I pulled out the knife and stuck it in its skull. I watched as life vanished from the beast._

_ However, as my dad taught me, I knew raptors hunted in packs of three or more. I got on my feet and limped as fast as I could back to the treehouse with a tear-stained face, running for my life and never stopping._

* * *

Reliving that memory, my leg almost feels like that day again, even though it is fully healed, except for a few scars. Looking back on it now, I don't understand how I got away that time. But the Plateau has got worse mysteries in store for all of us alright. I growl and get up. The leg's working, at least.

Since I'm already up and don't feel like sleeping anymore, I figure I could as well go and watch the jungle from the kitchen. I can see someone has already outrun me, though. I see a short figure in the dark, pressing their hand where Alex's handprint is burned into the wood. I blink and realize it must be Finn. It must have been her I heard back there in my bed.

She turns around but doesn't say anything, so I walk over to her and lean on the fence. I wonder why she's here. The same reason I am?

„Can't sleep?" I try not to sound too concerned, which is difficult, considering I've just spent a good deal of time thinking about us. _Oh, hey, Finn, a beautiful night, isn't it? Wanna talk about how our parents died and all? We can make tea and share stories like an old couple. _Yeah, right. What the heck am I even thinking, anyway. Even though, technically, she _is_ a hundred years old.

She just nods. „You?"

„Neither," _because_ _you scare the bejesus out of me by being me, in the same house._

No, that's simplifying it too much. We have a similar history, but deal with things in entirely different ways. I can see there's more to her than meets the eye. I wonder why she was staring at that handprint. „I suppose the boys told you about where the handprint came from?"

„Yeah." I notice she withdraws her hand. Alex… he sure left us something to remember him by.

We stay silent. I know something's on her mind, I just don't know what it is. But, after all, something's on my mind as well. We are two messed up women, staring into the eyes of night and hoping to find ourselves in there. How poetic.

I decide to give it a shot. „You still have a family, just as I do."

Uh-oh. It seems that wasn't the right thing to say.

„Would you stop it with the comparing?" So _that's_ what this is all about? „You have no idea what I've been through!" _But I wish I had._

Nevertheless, Finn keeps messing with things she should stay away from. I have never let anyone walk all over me and I'm not going to break the tradition.

„You have no idea what _I've_ been through." Somewhere inside me, I let out a pathetic laugh because of how right I was about this whole situation. I don't let it get on the surface.

I really want to know what she thinks. Just to get things settled, you know. She's different, and I can't read her mind. „What are we to you?"

She covers her face. She probably doesn't even know it herself. It took me a while to admit that Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite, Malone, even Summerlee – having their faults like I do – were my family. Maybe Finn just needs a little poke to get it, too. She became part of the family the second Challenger saved her and got her away from that terrible place.

Then again, I'm not that naïve; maybe she can only see guns and diamonds. Does she know how to have a family? Are we her victims? Living shields? A short-term trip?

She opens her eyes again and I can't hold back a smile. Challenger knew it all along. „There's not much of a difference between us and a family, Finn. You're a part of it," I say and put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

She looks like she's about to cry. I didn't want this to happen. I should have stayed in bed, dammit!

„What am _I_ to _you_?"

I admit, I didn't see this coming at all. Does she mean all of the expedition, or is she only addressing me? I have to come up with the most diplomatic solution that is true for both sides.

„A good person."

It's true. I don't care how many people she's robbed or even killed. We both do what we have to do to survive. That's what we are – survivors.

Most of the time, at least. Up here in the middle of the night, not even being to see her face clearly, „discussing" matters I wouldn't dare to discuss with many people and exposing our weaknesses, I don't feel like a survivor anymore. I feel human. I can tell she does, too, because she leans on me and hugging her just seems like the most natural thing in the world right now.

I fell in love with the lion cub.

_ Maybe we're not that similar. Maybe we're both telling a different story._


	3. Challenger's Observations

**Author's Note:** A short and probably a very weak final chapter, but for some reason, I just couldn't let this fic rest in peace. I thought I needed a third side. This time, we find out what Challenger has been doing during Vinn's conversation (writing down his thoughts was so much fun, though!) and his two cents about them. Hopefully it's worth reading, if nothing else. :) But now, I should say goodbye to this little thingy. Farewell, Survivors! I'll miss you! -waves-

Again, I take full responsibility for any grammatical errors (I still have quite a lot of trouble with prepositions in English; this chapter has been hell for me in a few spots).

* * *

**Part 3: Challenger's Observations**

„Would you stop it with the comparing?"

I am awaken by a raging voice I recognize as Finn's.

„You have no idea what I've been through!"

What on Earth is going on? Who is she arguing with? I'd better go check.

I get up with sizable difficulties. I don't like it when my body remains me of how old I really am. I follow the voices into the kitchen and see Veronica and Finn standing over by the fence, waging a staring war. I hide and ponder the moral value of eavesdropping (or lack thereof), but then…

„You have no idea what _I've_ been through."

_These girls should learn some manners and settle this some other time,_ I think, but then my fatherly side comes into play.

Finn was never interested in the miracles of science I've wanted to show her, but when Veronica was gone, she reminded me of her a fair bit. It is only now, as I'm watching them arguing face to face, that I see how different they truly are.

Finn doesn't seem to have fully dealt with her past – or more precisely, future. How fascinating all this is! I can understand it troubles her, but come to think of it, everything she regrets hasn't really happened – not just yet, and she _did_ stop Zoth one time when he and his demonic comrades replaced me, Marguerite and Roxton. What if she's changed the course of her future already? Oh, this will make for a great essay in my journal!

„What are we to you?"

_Oh, Veronica, I think you just hit a soft spot._ Veronica welcomed us as companions and became my—_our_ new family very quickly indeed. I don't reckon Finn feels the same way. I even had to describe to her what companionship is! She has been tainted by the events in New Amazonia. Sigh, future's adolescents make me miserable. Hopefully, we'll fix that, too.

But I believe that the same love Veronica has shown us, that we have for one another, no matter what the future holds (even though _some of us_ can be doubted sometimes), that makes us accept our mistakes; I believe it's hidden somewhere inside her.

„There's not much of a difference between us and a family, Finn. You're a part of it."

I can hold back a smile. She believes in her, too. After all, Veronica is one of the purest people I've met. That surely is just what little Finn needs; someone who would believe in her.

I hope she never finds out I think of her as „little Finn" sometimes. Being her fiery self, I can see myself with a crossbow pointing at my forehead! I quickly shrug off this unpleasant visual.

„What am _I_ to _you_?"

Well, that is a question easily answerable for me. Finn and Veronica both are like the daughters I never had, and now that I'm old and wrinkled, never will. I have sacrificed most of my life for my laboratory, and I knew the consequences. Still, sometimes I would have wanted to see my own child growing up. But now I can at least watch Veronica and little Finn from afar until we get back home. And, maybe, even after that.

However, did Finn mean all of us or does she want Veronica's opinion? What is she expecting for an answer? „A friend"? „Family"? Or does she want to hear something more than that? More importantly, what will Veronica say? This matter is getting a little confusing. Maybe she _does_ mean more than that; what are they doing here, the two of them, anyway? I shouldn't even be here and feel a little awkward, but I cannot return to my room just yet. Their discussion has piqued my curiosity. And a good scientist never leaves things unfinished.

„A good person."

Oh, that was Veronica alright. I don't know what will happen next, but I have heard all I need to hear and I certainly know I'm leaving little—no, _Finn_ in good hands as I silently sneak back into bed.

It doesn't matter what Finn or Veronica feel. Don't get me wrong; I only mean that whatever their troubles are, together, they can overcome everything along with their similarities and differences, whatever their relationship is, and that is what matters the most. Finn has been a part of the family since she jumped in front of my transporter and appeared with us in the cave, and that also proves she wanted to join it. She couldn't have known what world she was about to get herself involved in. She took the chance with us and earned her rightful place.

_At first they seemed the same, and now, together, they act as different as Marguerite and Roxton can be. Maybe they're neither. Maybe, they're just two sides of the same coin._


End file.
